My lovely teacher
by psycheforeros
Summary: JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR DE CETTE HISTOIRE. Mais j'ai demandé la permission à Nightmare  qui l'a écrite  de la publier pour que vous puissiez en profiter vous aussi. Résumé : Shizuru est une nouvelle enseignante, devinez qui sera son éléve... Régalez-vous!


- C'est parti pour une nouvelle année ! En plus, on est dans la même classe, c'est cool nan?

Une jeune fille rousse regardait sa voisine de marche avec un sourire aux lèvres. La demoiselle aux cheveux de nuit râlait… encore.

Natsuki boudant: Mouai tu parle, c'est passé trop vite les vacances.

Mai: Et t'as fais quoi de tes vacances Natsuki ?

Natsuki: Rien…

-Hello la compagnie.

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête vers les trois personnes qui s'étaient rapprochées;

Mai souriant: Ohayo Nao-chan, Aoi-san, Akane-chan. Alors les vacances?

Aoi: Pas trop mal mais contente d'être rentrée et vous?

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Chié Hallard toute excitée.

Akane: Heu, Chié, ça va?

Chié reprenant son souffle: Salut les filles. Vous allez jamais le croire, j'ai Le scoop.

Toutes les filles la regardèrent.

Chié: Cette année on a un nouveau prof !

Akane: C'est vrai?

Chié fière: Ouai, mais je sais pas en quelle matière.

Natsuki la regardant de travers: Et c'est un scoop ça?

Nao: Hein hein, un nouveau prof, on verra s'il tiendra celui-là.

Mai: Nao-chan, tu va pas faire la misère quand même.

Aoi avec des étoiles dans les yeux: J'espère qu'il est beau !

Akane l'imitant: J'espère qu'il enseigne bien !

Les deux: Haaaa ! T'imagine !

A ce moment là, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à nouveau. Miss Maria, la sous-directrice de l'école rentra dans la pièce, suivie d'une jeune femme. Tout à coup, un blanc s'installa dans le local.

Miss Maria: Votre attention s'il vous plait mesdemoiselles! J'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur principal. Ne lui causez pas trop de problèmes. Ai-je été claire?

Elle regarda particulièrement Nao et lui lança un sourire, pourtant la jeune fille se fit toute petite.

La nouvelle venue se posta devant les élèves et les regarda d'un regard bienveillant:

- Bonjour à toutes, Mon nom est Fujino Shizuru, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Tout à coup, des cris hystériques se firent entendre. Certaines filles étaient prêtes à s'évanouir, dont Akane et Aoi, Chié s'amusait à filmer la scène et prenait des photos de la nouvelle enseignante. Mai se contentait de sourire et Nao était bien sur, indifférente.

Nao: pff une meuf, même pas drôle.

Mai se tournant vers Natsuki: Elle à l'air sympa, tu trouve pas?

Aucune réponse.

Mai levant un sourcil: Natsuki?

Celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Elle restait figée par la beauté de Shizuru. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux d'un rouge profond, couleur sang. Natsuki n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux. La jeune femme avait un visage fin et un magnifique sourire. Elle portait une jupe mauve et un chemisier blanc, mettant ses formes en valeur.

''Et quelles formes!''

A cette pensée, Natsuki détourna le regard et rougis furieusement.

Mai: Youhou la lune, ici la terre. Tu m'écoutes?

Natsuki cligna des yeux et regarda sa voisine de classe.

Natsuki: Huh? Quoi?

Mai: Tu la trouve comment la prof?

Natsuki feigant l'indéfférence: Bah c'est un prof quoi...

Mai souriant en coin: ouai...d'accord.

« Un peu de calme mesdemoiselles ! » gronda Miss Maria. Un vent glacial surgit de nulle part, cassant l'ambiance. Elle regarda Shizuru, lui sourit et sorti de la salle, les laissant seules.

« Bien. Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette année je serais votre professeur principal. » Elle s'assit à son bureau avant de poursuivre « Je vous enseignerais les maths, l'anglais et celles qui sont concernées m'auront également en français. »

« Psst, Natsuki t'es encore en sciences plus toi ? » murmura Mai. « Mmm.. Nan » Elle regarda Natsuki qui rêvait encore une fois. « T'as pris quoi alors? »

« Français. » Mai la dévisagea un instant, avant de rire nerveusement.

« Et tu as changer quand? Tu me l'as pas dit. »

Kuga était à moitié hypnotisée par les yeux de l'enseignante, entendant moyennement la voix de Mai « Maintenant » soupira-t-elle. Mai leva les yeux au ciel « Ouai, ok je vois… » et elle reporta son attention sur leur professeur.

« Je vais prendre les présences et vous lèverez la main quand je dirais votre nom, afin que je vois qui vous êtes. » Shizuru leur offrit un sourire « D'accord? »

« Hai sensei ! »

Elle regarda sa classe d'un air amusé « Ara.. »

Shizuru commença l'appel et à chaque fois qu'elle regardait une fille, celle-ci rougissait directement.

« Kuga Natsuki »

L'interpellée, perdue dans ses pensées, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle remarqua juste que l'enseignante avait un accent de Tokyo, ce qui augmentait son charme.

« Hey, Natsuki, lève la main » lui souffla Mai, lui donnant un coup de coude.

Shizuru répéta trois fois son nom, voyant que toutes les élèves regardaient vers une jeune fille qui rêvassait dans son coin. « Mademoiselle Kuga Natsuki? » répéta-t-elle, la voix légèrement plus forte.

Voyant tous les regards tourné vers elle, Natsuki rougis avant de lever la main et senti le cinquième coup de coude de sa voisine « H-Hai! »

Toutes ses camarades de classe rigolèrent, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus « la honte » pensa-t-elle « C'est pas vrai… » Elle osa cependant lever son regard vers le professeur.

Shizuru resta figée pendant un instant, troublée par ce regard émeraude.

Deux semaines passèrent tranquillement et Natsuki était toujours troublée par son enseignante.

Un mercredi en fin de journée, Mai raccompagna Natsuki au parking, près de sa moto. « Ne Natsuki, je vais au karaoké avec les autres, tu viens? » lui demanda-t-elle, alors que la jeune fille grimpait sur son bolide. « Non désolée, je dois faire un devoir en français, et j'ai pas encore étudier pour math… » Mai la regarda un instant et explosa de rire « Attends, depuis quand tu étudie toi? » Natsuki lui lança le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue et râla « Oi ! Te moque pas. » Mai tenta de se calmer avant de lui répondre « Gomen.. »

Elle se rapprocha de Natsuki et lui lança un regard malicieux « Et en français, c'est pour la prof pas vrai? »

Kuga rougis d'un coup, s'énervant encore plus par la même occasion « MAI ! » Celle-ci lui sourit encore plus et sécha la larme d'hilarité qui perlait au coin de son oeil.« C'est bon, je rigole Natsuki. » Elle regarda sa montre et s'éloigna de la jeune fille « J'y vais, je dois aller chercher Mikoto. A plus. »

Natsuki soupira et démarra sa moto.

Shizuru était assise à son bureau, détaillant chacune de ses élèves. Le cours avait commencer depuis une vingtaine de minutes et elles étaient toutes concentrées sur leur interro, on entendait simplement le grattement des stylos sur les feuilles de papier. Elle profita du calme présent et soupira légèrement. Elle balaya la classe du regard avec un sourire et son attention fut attiré tout au fond de la pièce, où une jeune fille regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, sa tête appuyée sur sa main. Après cinq bonnes minutes, elle n'avait toujours pas bougée.

Shizuru se leva et se posta devant le bureau de la jeune fille « Ara Kuga-san, il y a un problème? » Natsuki sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice. « Heu.. Non sensei. En fait, j'ai fini… » lui répondit-elle en lui tendant sa feuille.

Shizuru y jeta un coup d'œil rapide et déposa à nouveau son regard sur Natsuki « Tu es sure? Tu ne veux pas encore vérifier? » Natsuki lui sourit « Non, c'est bon, vous pouvez la reprendre. »

Elle la regarda un instant ,étonnée de cette confiance apparaissant chez la jeune fille. Elle corrigea la feuille et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Aucune fautes. Elle releva la tête vers son élève qui détourna aussitôt la sienne vers la fenêtre.

Natsuki en avait profité pour contempler Shizuru en pleine correction, mais voyant que celle-ci la regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, tentant de faire abstraction sur ses rougissements.

« Encore dix minutes » annonça le professeur.

Après quelques minutes, la sonnerie retentit. Shizuru passa entre les tables, ramassa les copies et petit à petit, le local se vida. «Ano Kuga-san, tu peux rester un moment s'il te plait? »Natsuki regarda Shizuru et se dirigea vers elle « Heu..Oui » Elle se tourna rapidement vers Mai qui lui fit un clin d'oeil « Je t'attends en bas » et elle sortir de la classe, les laissant seules.

« Heu, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose Sensei? » lui demanda-t-elle, soudainement gênée. « Ara, Natsuki-san a de très bon résultats en général mais.. »

Kuga la regarda légèrement inquiète « Mais..? »Shizuru lui sourit et croisa les bras « Pourquoi avoir pris français? » La jeune fille la regarda, étonnée de cette question « Huh? »

Shizuru s'appuya contre le bois de son bureau et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté « Ara, Natsuki-san a l'air de patauger en cours et tu as vu tes résultats dans cette matière, ils ne sont pas vraiment bons. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu étais en sciences plus l'année passée non? » Natsuki baissa légèrement le regard, contemplant ses baskets « Heu oui. Demo, j'avais envie de changer et.. »

Shizuru la contempla dans son explication. Au plus qu'elle parlait, au plus qu'elle bafouillait et devenait rouge. « Ara, kawai »pensa-t-elle. « Si Natsuki-san le veux, je peux lui donner des cours particuliers après l'école. » Natsuki releva soudainement la tête « Ha, oui ça m'aiderait.. » répondit-elle. « Très bien, dans ce cas je te dirais quand on pourra faire les séances. D'accord? »

Natsuki se frotta la tête « Hai. Arigato Sensei ! » et sourit timidement. « Bien, tu peux y aller maintenant. Bonne soirée Natsuki-san » Elle se dirigea vers la porte et lança un dernier regard vers Shizuru « A vous aussi Sensei. »

Kuga sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers Mai, le sourire aux lèvres. « Alors, que voulait Fujino-Sensei? »lui demanda-t-elle. « Heu.. Rien de spécial » Mai se mit devant Natsuki et marcha à reculons « Aller, pas à moi. Elle t'as dit quoi? » Natsuki grimpa sur sa moto et regarda son amie « Ben en fait, elle m'a proposer de m'aider en français après les cours… » Une lueur étrange apparu dans les yeux de la rousse « Et t'as dit quoi? » Natsuki détourna le regard et une légère teinte rosée apparu sur ses joues « j'ai dit oui. » Mai rigola.

« Mai! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » lui dit-elle, légèrement irritée. « Gomen, mais si un jour on m'avait dit que toi, Kuga Natsuki, la rebelle et sécheuse professionnelle de Fuuka, tu serais un jour studieuse comme ça, je l'aurais jamais cru »

Natsuki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tira la tête.

Mai s'installa derrière Natsuki et rigola « Bon, on va rejoindre les autres au karaoké? »

« Mouai.. » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtenu et ce, sur un ton grognon.

Après quelques verres de bière et diverses chansons… « Répète un peu! » Mai avala de travers pendant qu'une Natsuki hébétée lui tapota dans le dos. Les autres filles, c'est-à-dire Chie, Aoi,Akane, Nao et Mikoto regardèrent Midori de travers « Nani? »

« Si je vous jure, c'est vrai » leurs dit-elle en buvant une longue gorgée de sa sixième bière.

La fête battait son plein depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Cela faisait quelques heures que les filles parlaient de tous et de rien et la conversation dévia sur la nouvelle enseignante.

« Comment tu sais ça toi? » lui demanda Nao. « De un parce que je le lui ai demandé et deux parce que j'ai vu son CV »

Elle avala encore deux autres bières et en recommanda une . Mai la regardait descendre ses consommations à une vitesse folle et commença à s'inquiéter de son état « Heu Midori-Sensei, vous exagérez pas un peu avec l'alcool là? »

« Laisse-la faire » rétorqua Nao. « C'est dingue.. Elle a vingt ans c'est ça? » redemanda Natsuki en regardant le liquide dans son verre. « En même temps, c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air jeune » remarqua Akane. Chie était occupée à envoyer des messages tout en écoutant la conversation « On a quoi, deux ans de différence avec elle? »

« Ou-hic-Ouep! »

Midori se leva complètement bourrée « M-Moi j'en ai b-bien vingt et - hic- un! » s'exclama-t-elle. Natsuki et Nao se regardèrent. « A d'autres »

Nao se leva et enfila sa veste « Toi t'es vieille et ça se voit » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. « A-attends que -hic- que jt'attrappe toi! » Une autre bière « Sale morveuse! D-demain jte -hic- fou une retenue! »

Nao rigola « Essaye toujours. Bon moi j'y vais, à plus les filles » et elle disparu derrière la porte.

Petit à petit, chacune rentra chez elle tant bien que mal, à moitié bourrée….

« Entrez! »

Natsuki pénétra dans la classe et s'approcha de Shizuru. « Ara, Natsuki-san, je suis contente que tu ai pu venir » lui dit-elle, penchant la tête sur le côté. Gracieusement, elle se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha de son élève qui rougissait. Lentement, elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Natsuki « Shi..zuru.. » murmura-t-elle. Celle-ci lui sourit et…

« KUGA NATSUKI » Natsuki ouvrit les yeux et tomba de sa chaise. « Itaaii.. » grogna-t-elle tout en se frottant la tête. « Ara, Natsuki-san on ne dors pas en classe » lui rappela gentiment une voix à l'accent doux de Tokyo.

Natsuki se releva et, morte de honte et rouge tomate, se rassit sur sa chaise « Gomen Sensei » bredouilla-t-elle.

Mai la regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.

A ce moment là, la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours « N'oubliez pas de me rendre vos devoirs demain et je rappelle pour les filles en français que pour dans deux semaines, je veux qu'elles aient lu le livre que j'ai mentionné » Elle regarda ses élèves qui ne bougèrent toujours pas « Ara, vous pouvez y aller. »

Après quelques minutes, la classe se vida et Shizuru alla s'asseoir à côté de Natsuki « Ara, je me demande bien de quoi pouvait rêver Natsuki-san » Celle-ci rougis furieusement « D-désolée.. Je recommencerais plus » lui dit-elle. On aurait dit un enfant de 5 ans qui venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de vole de bonbons. « Ara, ara.. » répondit Shizuru, amusée par la réaction de son élève. « Bon, on commence? » demanda-t-elle. « Hai.. »

Natsuki n'arrêtait pas de rougir « Calme-toi , calme-toi » s'ordonna-t-elle. « Tu vois, ici c'est du conditionnel.. » Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrée, perturbée par Shizuru. Elle la regarda et en profita pour la détailler.

Elle respira le parfum sucré et se noya presque dans ces yeux couleur rubis. « Elle sent bon…Comme les fleurs de cerisiers…Nan mais à quoi je pense moi? »

Shizuru s'arrêta dans son explication et regarda son élève « Natsuki-san » l'appela-t-elle, légèrement inquiète. « Huh? »

L'enseignante sourit, voyant que le jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas et venait seulement de remettre les pieds sur terre. « Ara, à quoi pense Natsuki-san? »

Kuga baissa la tête sur son cahier, tentant de cacher ses rougissements. « A rien, Gomen »Elle prit rapidement le livre et regarda la page « Heu donc, le conditionnel c'est ça? »

Shizuru rigola « Ara, ça fait au moins 5 bonnes minutes maintenant que je te parle du future simple. » Natsuki devint instantanément rouge pivoine. A cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu être microscopique et partir sur une île lointaine. « Ara, ara » Shizuru continuait de rire gentiment et pris le livre des mains de son élève « Natsuki-san devrait essayer de… » Elle s'interrompis.

En prenant le manuel, leurs mains s'étaient touchées et une décharge électrique traversa les deux jeunes femmes qui se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elles restèrent comme cela pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, n'arrivant ni à dire quelque chose ni à bouger.

Tout à coup, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Midori. « Ano, Shizuru-Sensei, c'est à propos de.. »Elle se stoppa net, voyant le prof occupée avec un élève. « Ha, gomen gomen. Je ne savais pas que tu donnais encore cours. » s'excusa-t-elle, n'ayant pas remarqué ce qui se passait.

A l'instant où elles entendirent la voix de Midori, elles revinrent immédiatement sur terre et le contact visuel se brisa.

Natsuki se leva. « Ha heu..Non.. C'est bon.. Je.. Je dois y aller. » dit-elle en rangeant précipitamment ses affaires. « Heu.. Ano.. Arigato Fujino-Sensei.. » Elle évita de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux et couru presque hors de la classe.

Shizuru la regarda partir et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Qu'est-ce que… » pensa-t-elle.

« Ano, Shizuru ça va? » demanda Midori.

Elle la regarda et lui sourit « Hai. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Midor-san? »

Les semaines passèrent rapidement et très vite, les examens de Noël frappèrent aux portes des étudiantes qui travaillaient de plus en plus.

Natsuki avait encore ses rendez-vous avec Shizuru mais étrangement, elles ne se regardaient plus dans les yeux. De plus, la dernière fois c'était comment dire…. « embarrassant » pensa Natsuki.

flash-back

Natsuki écoutait attentivement Shizuru qui lui dictait des phrases. Elles étaient occupées depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant et Kuga faisait son maximum pour se concentrer, sauf qu'au bout d'un moment…

Shizuru s'était placée dans son dos afin de voir ce qu'elle écrivait et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Natsuki. « Ara, ici la structure de phrase n'est pas bonne, regarde… »

Sauf que la jeune fille n'écoutait pas du tout ce que disait Shizuru. Celle-ci se pencha un peu plus en avant et Natsuki pu sentir la poitrine de l'enseignante dans son dos, ce qui la fit rougir furieusement. De la fumée sortait de ses oreilles.

« Respire, respire, respire… » pensa-t-elle. « Ara, Natsuki? » Le son de la voix de Shizuru, légèrement inquiète lui fit tourner la tête.

« Je… » fut la seule chose qui sorti de sa bouche, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Que leur arrivaient-elles? Dès qu'elles se regardaient dans les yeux, leurs esprits se déconnectaient de la réalité, chacune observant l'autre. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

Une force invisible les rapprocha l'une de l'autre. Elles pouvaient à présent sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leurs lèvres.

« Shizuru-Sensei est-ce que vous pouvez venir une minute dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait? » La voix de Miss Maria les firent sursautées et rapidement, Shizuru se redressa. « A-ara, oui bien sur Miss Maria» dit-elle, tentant de se reprendre.

« Kuga-san? Que faites-vous ici? » demanda la sous-directrice. « Ha. Heu.. En faite… » s'affola-t-elle. « Ara, Natsuki-san a quelques problèmes en français alors j'ai proposé de l'aider après les cours » intervint la jeune enseignante.

Natsuki la regarda, la remerciant intérieurement et Shizuru lui fit discrètement un clin d'œil. « Ha je vois très bien. Si j'avais su, je serais venue plus tard » répondit Miss Maria, qui ne remarqua rien du tout.

« Ara, ce n'est pas grave. Nous avions terminé de toute façon » rétorqua Shizuru en regardant la plus âgée. Natsuki se leva et rangea ses affaires. « Arigato Sensei »

En passant à côté de Shizuru, leurs mains se frôlèrent et elles se regardèrent encore une fois. Natsuki rougis légèrement et se précipita hors de la pièce.

Fin flash-back

Un jeudi midi Natsuki s'éloigna des autres filles et se retrouva sur le toit de l'école, au calme, afin de lire un autre livre en français. Seulement, après quelques minutes, elle s'endormit.

De son côté, Shizuru remarqua l'absence la motarde à son cours. Pourtant, elle l'avait vue ce matin dans les couloirs.

La sonnerie retentit 15 minutes plus tard, libérant ainsi l'enseignante qui finissait - Ô merci mon dieu - deux heures plus tôt.

Natsuki se réveilla en sursaut et remarqua l'endroit où elle était. « Mince » pensa-t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait dormi longtemps, peut-être même un peu trop.

Malgré le coup de fatigue et le manque persistant de sommeil, Kuga se leva bien que difficilement. Ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus, elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester éveillée. Elle descendit les escaliers mais rata une marche et arriva en bas plus vite que prévu.

Shizuru se retourna, ayant entendu un bruit sourd provenant du fond du couloir, près des escaliers. Intriguée, elle s'y dirigea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible. Elle reconnu immédiatement la jeune fille au sol et se précipita vers elle.« Natsuki! » Elle la porta dans ses bras et se hâta vers l'infirmerie.

Une heure plus tard, Natsuki ouvrit les yeux. Une douleur la fit grogner. Elle se redressa légèrement dans le lit et reconnu l'infirmerie. A sa droite, les rideaux s'écartèrent « Ha, Kuga-san comment te sens-tu? » lui demanda Youko en souriant.

Natsuki regarda l'infirmière et pris les cachets qu'elle lui tendait « Heu, mal au crâne.. Aieuh! » fit-elle, grimaçant. Elle manqua de lâcher son verre d'eau tant sa main lui faisait mal.

« T'as une belle bosse à la tête et une entorse. Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas rompu la nuque » soupira Youko. « Et demain tu restera chez toi, tu manque de sommeil, il faut que tu récupère. » continua-t-elle.

Natsuki lui rendit le verre et lui répondit par un simple signe de tête.« Ara, tu es réveillée? Natsuki m'as fait peur. » Kuga releva la tête et regarda Shizuru qui faisait une petite moue boudeuse.

« Shizuru-Sensei t'as ramené ici, c'est elle qui t'as trouvé » lui expliqua Youko tout en s'éloignant vers son bureau. Natsuki regarda Shizuru et rougis légèrement. « A-Arigato Sensei.. »

« Il faudrait la ramener chez elle, elle n'est pas apte à conduire sa moto » intervint l'infirmière en tendant un petit sac et un bout de papier à Shizuru .« C'est son adresse et de quoi la soigner » L'enseignante lui sourit et pris le tout «Ara, je m'en occupe, pas de problème. »

« Nan c'est bon je peux rentrer seule » répondit Natsuki en se relevant. Shizuru la fixa et l'aida à se mettre debout « Pas question. » Sa voix était ferme « Natsuki est trop fatiguée et de plus tu es blessée. Je te ramène chez toi. » Elle prit sa veste e se dirigea vers la porte « De plus Natsuki habite deux rues à côté de chez moi, alors ça ne me dérange pas. » Natsuki la regarda et finit par la suivre, voyant que discuter ne servait à rien.

Pendant le trajet dans la voiture, Shizuru jetait des coups d'œil à la jeune fille installée à ses côtés qui grimaçait de temps en temps sous la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Après quelques minutes de route, elles arrivèrent devant l'appartement de l'étudiante et Shizuru coupa le moteur « Ara, Natsuki on … » Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle soupira, sourit légèrement, amusée par la situation et porta la jeune demoiselle à son appartement.

Peu de temps après, Natsuki ouvrit les yeux, une douce odeur se répandait dans l'appartement et l'avait réveillé. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

En y entrant, elle se figea net « S-Sensei? » demanda-t-elle, ahurie. « Ara, Natsuki est réveillée? » lui souri-t-elle. Kuga se déplaça et se posta à gauche de la jeune femme. « Qu- qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

Shizuru lui sourit « Ara, Natsuki ne se réveillait pas, alors j'ai été voir si elle avait au moins de quoi manger pour ce soir mais il n'y avait rien. Alors j'ai été chercher un petit quelque chose. »

« Ha heu.. Arigato Sensei, c'est…gentil. » rougit-elle.

« Ara, je m'inquiétais pour Natsuki et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule tant qu'elle n'était pas réveillée. » Elle se tourna vers Natsuki et lui offrit un magnifique sourire «Tu as faim? »

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quelque chose, son ventre grogna. « Ara, on dirait bien » Kuga ne lui répondit pas et serra ses bras autours de son ventre, rouge tomate.

Elles s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger. Kuga enfourna la nourriture dans sa bouche et ses yeux brillèrent « C'est bon » dit-elle. Shizuru la regarda et sourit « Ara, Natsuki le pense vraiment? » Celle-ci agita la tête positivement, on aurait dit un petit chiot et elle se leva.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un pot de mayonnaise et en aspergea son assiette. Shizuru la regarda avec curiosité et rigola la voyant faire « Ara… » Le petit chiot leva la tête de son plat et regarda Shizuru «C'est de la mayonnaise, vous en avez déjà mangé? C'est vraiment bon. »

Shizuru pouffa de rire « Ara, je n'aime pas tellement, ce n'est pas un peu trop gras? » Kuga rougis et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elles continuèrent leur repas et un silence agréable s'installa.

Après la vaisselle, Natsuki retourna dans le salon et s'effondra dans le canapé, en se massant la tête. « Ça ne va pas? » lui demanda Shizuru, une lueur d'inquiétude apparu dans ses yeux. « J'ai… J'ai la tête qui tourne » murmura Natsuki. L'aînée se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine puis revint avec un petit sac et un verre d'eau.

Elle donna l'aspirine à son élève qui l'avala directement. Shizuru s'assit à ses côtés et délicatement, elle lui passa de la pommade sur la bosse. « Ouch ! C'est froid » grimaça Natsuki. Shizuru se contenta de lui sourire et continua le soin. Au fil des secondes, Kuga se détendit et ferma les yeux, appréciant l'instant présent.

Shizuru en profita et observa silencieusement le visage de Natsuki. « Ara, elle est… belle. » se dit-t-elle. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils en regardant le bleu.

« Disparais vilaine bosse »

Après quelques minutes, elle prit doucement la main blessée dans les sienne et enleva le bandage. Sentant que Shizuru s'occupait de sa main, Natsuki ouvrit les yeux et rougis légèrement.

Les deux jeunes femmes sentirent à nouveau cette décharge qui parcourait leur corps, mais dissimulèrent chacune leurs frissonnements. Une atmosphère étrange s'installa dans la pièce, les entourant. Aucune des deux ne parla.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elles s'étaient encore plus rapprochées l'une de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Natsuki déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Shizuru qui sourit. « Ara, ça va mieux? » lui demanda-t-elle « Hmm… oui » murmura doucement Natsuki. « Ano, merci pour ce soir Shiz… »

Elle se redressa d'un coup rougi pivoine « Sensei! A-arigato S-Sensei » Shizuru la regarda et rigola « Ara, ça ne me dérange pas que Natsuki m'appelle par mon prénom. » avoua-t-elle. « Hein? » Shizuru s'appliqua , faisant un nouveau bandage « Natsuki n'est pas obligée de m'appeler Sensei quand on est hors du lycée »

Natsuki la regarda avec étonnement « Demo.. » Shizuru la coupa « Ara, Natsuki le fait bien avec Midori-Sensei, ne? » Natsuki détourna le regard et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux « heu.. Ouai, pas faux »

« Ara, Natsuki pourrait le dire? » Celle-ci se retourna et la regarda avec des yeux ronds « Heuu… » Shizuru lui sourit « Ikezu.. » Natsuki quand à elle, rougis d'un coup, désarçonnée par la demande si soudaine « Heuuu… Shi… Shizuru.. » bredouilla-t-elle. Celle-ci rangea le sac et rigola gentiment « Ookini »

Shizuru se leva et enfila sa veste « Je dois y aller, il se fait tard et tu as besoin de repos » lui dit-elle, tout en lui faisant face. Natsuki se leva à son tour « Quoi déjà? » demanda-t-elle, faisant une malgré tout une petite moue. « Kawai » pensa l'enseignante. « Ara, Natsuki serait-elle triste que je parte? » lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement. Kuga la regarda et joua nerveusement avec les manches de son pull « Heu.. Non.. Enfin, oui ! Je… » s'emballa-t-elle.

Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta de respirer, sentant un corps contre le sien « Ara, tu dois te reposer, ne? Na-tsu-ki » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Natsuki sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et son cerveau se mit hors service.

Shizuru recula et lui sourit « Ara, soigne toi bien, j'espère que Natsuki sera là lundi » elle ouvrit la porte et lança un dernier sourire à la jeune fille qui elle, était restée comme paralysée « Bonne nuit Kuga-san » et elle disparu. « Bonne nuit… Shizuru.. » murmura Natsuki, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quel était ce sourire à l'instant? Il était.. Différent des autres, il était… « vrai » pensa la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle voyait à l'école.. Et puis quelle était cette lueur dans ses yeux?

Trop de question tournaient dans l'esprit de Natsuki puis la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet. Shizuru l'avait prise dans ses bras. « HO MON DIEU! » cria-t-elle. Elle rougis furieusement et se précipita prendre une douche… très froide.

Le lendemain, Natsuki dormit pratiquement toute la journée, se réveillant juste pour manger un petit peu avant de retourner au pays des merveilles.

Samedi arriva rapidement, elle avait encore dormis pendant une bonne partie de la journée et à présent, elle jouait à sa console de jeux. Cependant, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait dans l'écran. Elle réfléchissait.

Elle remettait ou tentait de remettre en place les 'évènements' de jeudi soir dans sa tête. Natsuki était troublée car jamais, elle n'avait ressenti autant de choses en une fois.

A ce moment là, quelque un frappa à la porte. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

«Salut la blessée, ça va? » demanda Mai arborant un sourire, comme à son habitude. « heu, ouai. Entre. »

Les deux amies s'installèrent dans le salon et la rousse engagea la conversation « Fujino-Sensei nous a dit ce que tu as eu, comme t' étais pas revenue en cours jeudi après-midi et hier. On étais inquiète » lui dit-elle. « Ha, Ca va mieux, ne t'en fais pas » répondit Natsuki.

« Ne, Natsuki, comment t'as fais pour rentrer chez toi? Parce que j'ai vu ta moto ce matin à l'école. » questionna la rouquine. « Heu, ben en faites tu vois, Youko-Sensei voulais pas que je roule alors Shizuru m'as ramené et c'est occupée de… » Elle s'arrêta net et regarda Mai « Hooo boulette » pensa-t-elle.

A ce moment la, Mai tiqua. « Haa? »Natsuki rougis et s'emballa « C'est Fujino-Sensei. Bref t'es la pour quoi sinon? » rétorqua-t-elle, essayant de changer de sujet.

« Natsuki ?» C'était peine perdue « N? » sourire malicieux de Mai « J'ai bien entendu Shizuru, ne? » Cramée « Non » tenta-t-elle. « Si » Raté. « Tu te trompe » dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Si si, j'en suis sure » répondit Mai. Natsuki se leva, agacée « N'importe quoi! Ho et puis fou moi la paix » bouda-t-elle.

Mai la regarda et soupira « Arrête Natsuki! Depuis le début de l'année t'as changée. Comme par magie tu change d'option » Kuga la toisa « OI! Je suis pas la seule je te signale » Mai soupira encore plus, agacée par son comportement « Peut-être mais t'es la seule à la regarder comme si t'allais la bouffer sur place, t'arrête pas de parler de vos séances de rattrapage en français et maintenant tu l'appelle par son prénom…Et j'en passe. Alors, s'il te plait, te moque pas de moi. »

Natsuki ne lui répondit pas. Elle savait tous cela. Peut-être avait-elle besoin que quelque un le lui dise…

Elle resta dos à Mai, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, après un temps de réflexion.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison » Elle ne répondit toujours pas, regardant l'horizon par la fenêtre, sans vraiment le voir. « Natsuki? » appela Mai. « … » Mai se leva et se rapprocha d'elle. « Est-ce que tu … l'aime? » La question fatale Natsuki baissa la tête « Je..je sais pas.. » chuchota-t-elle, la voix étrangement basse. Mai détourna la tête, regardant au dehors « Si tu le sais, ça se voit dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu parle d'elle ou quand tu la regarde.. Il y a quelque chose. »

Un blanc.

« Possible »

Mai la regarda et leva les yeux au ciel, tant elle avait envie de la secouer. « Est-ce que.. Tu te sens bizarre quand vous êtes à deux? » demanda Mai. L'analyse commençait. « Oui »

« T'as.. Des bouffées de chaleur ? » C'est quoi ces questions? « ou-ouai.. » Natsuki soupira « Pourquoi je réponds moi? » pensa-t-elle. « Tu pense souvent à elle? » questionna doucement Mai. « Heu… »

Mai la regarda et reposa à nouveau la question « Est-ce que tu l'aime? »

Natsuki pris une pause avant de répondre. Pourtant, c'était clair, elle le savait. « Je…enfin.. Je.. »bredouilla-t-elle, légèrement rouge. « T'as compris quoi! »

Un rire joyeux la fit sursauté et elle dévisagea Mai « Hé ben voilà! C'était pas compliqué » lui dit-elle en lui tapant dans le dos. « MAI! Espèce de..! » s'emporta Natsuki. « C'est bon, n'en fait pas un drame. »

« C'est pas ça mais.. » murmura la motarde, incertaine. « Mais? » Natsuki soupira de frustration et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil « C'est ma prof Mai.. »

Mai la regarda et repartit dans un de ses fou rire incompréhensible « Et alors? » demanda-t-elle, se tenant les côtes. Natsuki la dévisagea « Et alors? Tu sais très bien que c'est pas normal les relations prof-élève! » déclara-t-elle. « Ho je t'en prie! Elle a à peine deux ans en plus et je te rappelle que c'est notre dernière année à Fuuka! Si tu l'aime vraiment, je vois pas où est le problème .»

Natsuki soupira et regarda son amie « Elle a raison » pensa-t-elle. « Demo, si ça se trouve, elle a pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Je suis juste une élève pour elle. » murmura-t-elle. « T'en es sûre? » lui demanda Mai en sortant son portable. « Heu, ben je suis pas sûre du contraire non plus! » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Mai lui sourit et se leva « Hé ben t'as qu'à vérifier. »

« Nani? » Mai se frotta la tête, fatiguée par la non compréhension de Natsuki. « Faut vraiment tout te dire à toi… Essaye de savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. »

Natsuki la regarda et rit nerveusement « Heu.. Et je fais comment? »

Mai lui jeta sa veste au visage et pris la sienne « A toi de trouver. Bon on sors rejoindre les autres. Je t'y oblige! » Natsuki souffla et la suivit « Hai Hai.. »

Deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans une discothèque, cherchant leurs amies du regard.

« Yo, on est là! » cria Nao leur faisant signe. Elles firent quelques pas vers leur table quand soudain, Natsuki s'arrêta et agrippa le bras de sa voisine. « Mai! E-Elle est là! »

La rousse regarda vers la table puis reporta son attention sur Natsuki. « Oui et alors? » la questionna-t-elle. « Je… Je peux pas! » Mai rigola et la tira « Rhoo fais pas ta timide. »

« Salut tout le monde! » fit la rousse. « Ha, vous êtes là aussi Fujino-Sensei? » dit-elle en souriant. « Ara, Tokiha-san, Kuga-san. Hé bien, Midori-Sensei m'a emmenée avec, en effet. »

Midori se leva et regarda les filles presque sévèrement « Ho hé, arrêtez un peu avec vos Sensei. On est pas au lycée ici, par pitié. » leur dit-elle. « Ce soir c'est la fête! » Natsuki regarda Midori de travers « Déjà bourrée? »

Celle-ci la regarda et la pointa du doigt « Pas encore et toi Natsuki-chan tu seras la victime ce soir! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Ouai, compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau claire. »

Mai rigola « Je vais chercher les boissons » et Natsuki tenta sa chance « Je t'accompagne » lui dit-elle. « Non, Midori vient avec moi » Elle pris Natsuki par les épaules et la força à s'asseoir à côté de Shizuru qui était assise dans le coin. « Tu bouge pas! » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Ano, Fuji- »

« Shizuru. »

Mai regarda son enseignante « Shizuru-san, tu veux quelque chose? » Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment « Ara, je veux bien un soda Mai-san. Je devrais rouler pour raccompagner Midori-san tantôt. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes revinrent avec plusieurs boissons et les distribuèrent. « Ookini » dit Shizuru en recevant sa boisson. Elles s'installèrent à table et les filles durent se serrer afin que tout le monde soit assit.

Natsuki n'avait toujours pas ouvert ka bouche, encore une fois perturbée par la sensation de l'épaule de Shizuru contre la sienne. Elle la regarda du coin de l'œil et vit que Shizuru était indifférente au contact…du moins c'est-ce qu'elle croyait.

Au moment où leurs épaules se touchèrent, un long frisson parcouru le bras de Shizuru, qui tenta de cacher aux autres cette réaction. « Ano, Shizuru-san, Midori nous a dit que tu avais vingt ans, c'est vrai? » demanda Mai. « Quoi tu me crois pas? » lui rétorqua Midori en buvant sa bière. Nao rigola « T'étais bourrée et tu dis souvent des conneries. »

« Ara, en effet j'ai bien vingt ans Mai-san. » répondit-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres. « Waouw, c'est jeune, surtout que tu es déjà prof » rétorqua Mai. « Moi j'en ai 21! » répliqua Midori

« Mais bien sur » rigola Natsuki pour la première fois de la soirée. « Natsuki-chaaaan! Sois gentille avec moi sinon.. » fit Midori en recommandant une bière. « Sinon quoi? » lui demanda la fille au cheveux de nuit. « Sinon tous le monde saura que tu collectionne des sous-vêtements. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. « BAKA ! Fais ça et je te tue! » cria-t-elle, rougissant légèrement.

Elle devint rouge écarlate en entendant un « Ara, Natsuki collectionne des sous-vêtements? » Elle tourna le tête vers sa voisine de table, morte de honte « Shi-Shizuru! » Voyant l'état de la jeune fille, toutes ses camarades éclatèrent de rire.

Une heure plus tard, elles avaient déjà bu quelques bières et à présent elles discutaient tranquillement.

Natsuki en profita et souffla un peu « Finalement, ça se passe bien » pensa-t-elle. Voulant être un peu plus à l'aise, elle se cala confortablement au fond de son siège et décroisa les bras, les mettant le long de son corps, sur la banquette.

Seulement, en déposant sa main droite, elle sentit celle de Shizuru. Elle s'apprêta à la retirer mais sursauta car Shizuru la retint timidement, lui tenant deux doigts. Elle tourna la tête vers son enseignante mais celle-ci écoutait Mai.. Où plutôt faisait semblant.

Natsuki rougi, regarda leurs mains puis finit par laisser la sienne avec celle de Shizuru et sourit intérieurement. Après dix minutes de réflexion, elle prit son courage à deux mains et caressa celle de Shizuru.

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine de Shizuru, sentant les caresses de Natsuki. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur leurs mains entrelacées et sourit. Elle croisa les jambes et en profita que Kuga avait les siennes également croisées pour lui faire du pied.

En sentant le pied de Shizuru monter et descendre sur son mollet, Natsuki eu un énorme coup de chaud et rougis furieusement. « Je rêve… Si ça se trouve, c'est l'alcool » pensa-t-elle.

Elle regarda son verre et celui de Shizuru « Ha… » et remarqua que ni l'une ni l'autre ne buvait de boissons alcoolisées. « On dirait pas » sourit-elle.

Une sorte de jeu de séduction débuta discrètement entre les deux jeunes femmes. Mais était-ce vraiment un simple jeu?

Natsuki se redressa, faisant mine de prendre son verre et en profita pour se coller un peu plus à Shizuru et tourna légèrement son corps dans sa direction, prenant grand soin de ne pas lâcher la main et de ne pas décroiser les jambes.

Sentant cela, Shizuru sourit encore plus et répliqua, afin de vérifier si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle regarda d'abord vers les autres filles présentes et vit qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Elle lâcha la main de Natsuki et déposa la sienne sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Avec son autre main, elle reprit possession de celle qu'elle avait délaissé pendant un cours instant. Le cœur battant, elle attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas.

Natsuki fut envahie de papillons dans son bas ventre lorsqu'elle perçut la main de Shizuru se déplacer sur sa cuisse. Elle leva les bras en l'air, faisant semblant de s'étirer, puis passa discrètement son bras droit dans le bas du dos de Shizuru. De son bras gauche, elle s'accouda à la table, laissa pendre sa main dans le vide et reprit celle de Shizuru.

Elles souriaient toutes les deux, captant les caresses et les réactions de l'autre. Une sorte de soulagement les traversèrent, malgré leurs bouffées de chaleur et leurs rougissements. Heureusement pour elles, il faisait assez sombre dans la boîte de nuit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mai se leva et tira Nao par la main « Aller, viens danser avec moi Nao-chan! » lui supplia-t-elle. Midori était parti quelque part dans la discothèque, sans doute à la recherche de garçons. « Mais c'est un slow Mai ! » râla Nao. « O-ne-gai.. En même temps on rencontrera sans doute des garçons » répondit-elle en lui faisant de grands yeux suppliants.

« Bon d'accord. Mais demain je viens manger chez toi et Mikoto! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Hai hai! » répondit Mai en lui tirant le bras.

Shizuru les regarda partir et rigola. « Tu veux danser? » Elle tourna la tête vers Natsuki et rougis furieusement face à la demande. « H-Hai.. » articula-t-elle. Kuga se leva et la tira par la main jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Une fois arrivée en plein milieu de tous ce monde, elle se firent face et Natsuki se rapprocha de Shizuru. Délicatement, elle glissa ses bras autours de sa taille, rapprochant légèrement leurs corps. Shizuru se laissa faire, regardant sa cavalière dans les yeux et passa ses bras autours de son cou.

De nouveau, le monde venait de s'évaporer. Tous leur semblait bien loin, la musique qui résonnait dans la salle était simplement un murmure pour elles. C'était comme si tous venait de se figer. Elles se sentaient tellement bien.

Très vite, Shizuru effaça la distance entre leur deux corps, les collants l'un à l'autre. Brisant le contact visuel, elle déplaça sa tête vers l'oreille de Natsuki « Ookini »lui dit-elle.

Kuga soupira silencieusement de plaisir et fit légèrement pression autours de la taille de Shizuru, afin de lui répondre.

Peu de temps après, la musique changea de rythme, devenant plus endiablée.

Natsuki se recula et regarda Shizuru, lui souriant. Elle voulu rejoindre les autres mais remarqua que Shizuru ne bougeait pas. Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Le 'jeu' n'était pas fini, même si évidemment, elles étaient déjà sous le charme de l'autre.

En voyant ce regard provoquant et ce sourire, Natsuki rougis illico presto et cru fondre sur place. Shizuru s'avança vers elle et plaça une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Ara, encore une? » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Natsuki regarda le visage de Shizuru et ne pu que lui sourire. « D'accord. »

Après trois autres morceaux plus endiablés les uns que les autres, elles étaient encore en train de danser, sauf que là c'était… beaucoup plus chaud qu'avant.

Aucune des deux ne pensaient. Elles avaient le souffle court, dû notamment à la sensualité émanent de leur prestation et leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, ne voulant pas se séparer.

A présent, Shizuru était dos à Natsuki, une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille, s'amusant à la caresser du bout des doigts et l'autre sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Natsuki quand à elle, avait une main sur la hanche de Shizuru et l'autre sur son ventre, son souffle chaud taquinant le cou de son aînée.

Leurs corps ondulaient en parfaite synchronisation, suivant le plus sensuellement possible le rythme de la musique.

Au plus elles dansaient, au plus la température et leurs rythme cardiaque augmentaient. Elles étaient ivres de cette sensation qui brûlait leur corps.

Se laissant envahir par cette ivresse, Natsuki passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Shizuru et lui caressa le ventre du bout des doigts, frissonnant en sentant cette peau douce. Shizuru rougis encore plus si elle le pouvait et penchant sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Natsuki, elle tourna plus son visage de son côté afin de voir la jeune fille.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, remplis de désirs. Shizuru se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la motarde, qui répondit au baiser.

Au bout d'un moment, Kuga remarqua que des garçons leur tournaient autours en les regardants avec des regards pervers, ce qui la fit souffler d'agacement. Shizuru nota le changement de Natsuki et jeta un regard noir aux garçons qui peu rassurés, s'éloignèrent.

Elle se firent à nouveau face et se sourirent « On va s'asseoir? » lui demanda Natsuki. « Je te suis. »

« Ha ben vous êtes là vous deux, on se demandait où vous étiez passées. » commença Nao. « Ouai, on dansait désolée » répliqua Natsuki en s'asseyant juste après Shizuru. Mai regarda Natsuki avec un œil brillant mais ne dit rien. « Il est quelle heure? » demanda Nao en jouant distraitement avec son verre. « Heu, 23h00 à peine » répondit Mai. « Quoi seulement, 23h00? » répéta Natsuki, faisant mine d'être étonnée.

Elle jubilait plus qu'autre chose à l'idée qu'il était encore tôt. « La soirée ne fait que commencer » pensa-t-elle.

A ce moment là, Midori apparu avec Aoi et Chie. « Salut les filles, désolé pour le retard. » annonça Chie en souriant à l'assemblée. « Ha ben c'est pas trop tôt » répliqua Nao.

Elles parlèrent encore de diverses choses, et dansèrent également de temps à autre. Au bout d'un moment, Shizuru se leva et leur signala qu'elle allait aux toilettes. En passant devant Natsuki, elle lui frôla discrètement la main.

Celle-ci capta le message et peu de temps après, elle la rejoignit. Elle trouva Shizuru face au miroir, qui la regardait. Celle-ci lui sourit et se retourna, lui faisant complètement face. Elles se regardèrent un instant puis se rapprochèrent, Shizuru la poussa dans une cabine et referma la porte.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, en ce moment ce n'était plus le professeur et son étudiante qui étaient présentent mais deux amantes.

Natsuki plaqua doucement Shizuru contre la porte et se colla à elle. Celle-ci lui sourit et elles s'embrassèrent, d'abord délicatement, puis le baiser devint plus profond, plus torride.

En sentant la langue de Shizuru caresser ses lèvres pour lui demander l'autorisation, Natsuki passa à nouveau ses mains sous le t-shirt et les plaça dans son dos et lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, un gémissement de plaisir se fit entendre.

Elles restèrent au moins vingt bonnes minutes dans les toilettes, s'embrassant encore et encore. « Il- Il faudrait peut-être rejoindre les autres.. » proposa Natsuki. « Ara, Natsuki en a vraiment envie? » lui demanda Shizuru en l'embrassant dans le cou. « Nan, pas du tout » Elles se sourirent et sans s'y attendre, Natsuki suça la peau du cou de Shizuru, lui faisant un belle marque.

Après quelques minutes, elles se regardèrent et Shizuru déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsuki. Elles étaient tellement bien à deux qu'aucune ne parla pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes. « Ara, il ne faudra en parler à personne.. » chuchota Shizuru dans le cou de sa louve.

« Ouai, t'en fais pas.. Heu, alors ça veut dire que….enfin… » lui répondit-elle, rougissant d'un coup. « Hai? »

Natsuki se sentit embarrassée de poser cette question mais elle osa quand même « Heu… ça, ça veut dire que heu.. On sort ensemble alors? Ou bien… »

Shizuru lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant tendrement, avant de lui sourire amoureusement. « Ca répond à ta question? » Natsuki soupira et colla son front sur celui de Shizuru « Oui.. » souffla-t-elle. « Ara, Natsuki est Kawai quand elle rougit. »

Celle-ci rougit encore plus « Shi-Shizuru! »

« Natsuki, Shizuru, vous êtes là? » appela la voix de Midori. Elle se figèrent instantanément et arrêtèrent de respirer. « Tu vois bien que non Midori, aller viens. Elles sont peut-être en train de danser » répondit Mai.

Le portable de Natsuki sonna, annonçant un message. Elle le lu et soupira de soulagement « Arigato Mai.. »

« Ara… » Elle regarda Shizuru avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. « Heu.. En fait Mai sait pour toi et moi.. Enfin elle l'a compris quoi… Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle ne dira rien. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Shizuru lui sourit, l'embrassa une dernière fois et sorti des toilettes, la tirant par la main. « Mais je ne m'en fais pas. »

Elle retournèrent auprès des autres filles et leurs dirent simplement qu'elles dansaient. La soirée ce fini sur des rires, et personne ne remarqua ce qui s'était passé tout au long de la soirée entre Shizuru et Natsuki.

Au moment de se séparer, Shizuru s'approcha de son étudiante. « Ara, je te raccompagne? » lui demanda-t-elle. Natsuki lui sourit et la suivit….

Le lendemain matin, le soleil caressa le visage de Shizuru qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda Natsuki qui dormait à moitié sur elle et sourit. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva.

Elle prépara le petit déjeuner et quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit deux bras autours de sa taille « Ohayo.. » murmura Natsuki en déposant un baiser dans son cou. « Ara.. » Elle se retourna, fit face à Natsuki et l'embrassa tendrement. « Bien dormi? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Hmm Hmm » Elles s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger.

Tout à coup, Natsuki se mit à rougir et regarda la femme en face d'elle « Shizuru! » gronda-t-elle. « Ara, pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis? Na-tsu-ki » répondit-elle en lui souriant. « En-enlève ton pied de là! » Shizuru rigola et se redressa, arrêtant sa taquinerie.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, elles étaient couchées dans le fauteuil de Shizuru, celle-ci reposant sur le corps de Natsuki. Kuga jouait distraitement avec les cheveux de Shizuru d'une main, tandis que l'autre lui caressait le dos.

« Shizuru? » demanda Natsuki. « Hai ?»

A ce moment là, le portable de Natsuki sonna. « Mince, excuse-moi » dit-elle en se redressant. «Allo? Ha, Nao… Oups désolée, j'avais oublié! »

Le regard coquin, Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki et lui mordit le cou, lui faisant une magnifique marque. « Heu… Hum ouai t'es- t'es où? Ok.. Attends-moi là j'arrive. » Et elle raccrocha.

Shizuru la regarda avec un interrogateur et fit une petite moue, comprenant que Natsuki devait partir. « Je devais aller chercher Nao à la gare, j'ai oublié. Excuse-moi… »

Elle se dégagea de son élève et se leva « Ara, c'est pas grave, du moment que tu sois là lundi » lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Natsuki se leva à son tour « Évidemment que je serais là Sensei. » murmura Natsuki en lui rendant son étreinte. «Ikezu » Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Natsuki quitta l'appartement.

Une jeune fille à la chevelure rouge attendait sur un banc, les bras croisés « Je vais la tuer… » Au même instant, le moteur d'une moto lui fit relever la tête.

« Hey, Nao! Comment tu… » dit Natsuki en enlevant son casque. Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer que Nao s'était déjà rapprochée d'elle, lui coupant la parole « Kuga! Ca fait presque une heure que je t'attends! T'étais où? » Natsuki lui tendit un casque « Heu.. Embouteillage… » tenta-t-elle. Nao soupira et soudain, elle tira violemment les joues de la motarde « NON MAIS TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE? Je te rappel que t'as une moto, t'as qu'à passer entre les bagnoles! Tête de moule »

« AIE AIE AIE! Itaiiiii Nao! » cria Natsuki en se massant les joues « Ok, excuse-moi j'ai pas vu l'heure.. Bon on y va? » fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Nao fit signe à la conductrice de s'arrêter « Quoi? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu va où là Natsuki? » Kuga se retourna légèrement et regarda Nao « Ben, je te ramène chez toi.. » Nao la regarda quelques minutes puis lui tapa la tête « Nao, Arrête de me frapper y'en a marre! Sale vipère! » râla Natsuki.

« Je te rappel qu'on mange chez Mai patate. T'as vraiment la tête ailleurs toi » répondit Nao. Natsuki rougis dans son casque mais ne répondit pas.

« Salut les filles! Entrez » leur dit Mai, un sourire aux lèvres. « Yo » répondit Nao. A ce moment là, une forme sortie de nulle part sauta sur Nao, la faisant tomber au sol « Naooo! » sourit Mikoto. « Salut Mikoto-chan.. » répondit-elle en se frottant la tête. « Mikoto, fais un peu attention.. Bon on passe à table? » fit Mai en refermant la porte.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur « Alors Nao, comment ça s'est passé? » lui demanda Mai « Bien, sauf que j'ai dû attendre après Natsuki pendant une heure comme une andouille à la gare » répondit-elle. « Tu sais, t'étais pas forcée de faire l'andouille » plaisanta Natsuki.

Une mini bagarre commença entre les deux jeunes filles.

« Tête de moule »

« Sale vipère »

« Chatte en chaleur »

« Tête de poulpe »

« Negi » acheva Nao.

« Huuh.. »

« Nao a gagné! » dit Mikoto en reprenant des nouilles.

« Comment va ta mère Nao? » demanda Natsuki en buvant son verre. « Bien » lui répondit-elle « Elle aimerais bien te revoir d'ailleurs, elle t'embrasse. » Natsuki la regarda et lui sourit également « Ouai, je passerais. » Leurs mères étaient des amies d'enfance. A la mort de la mère de Natsuki, celle de Nao s'en occupa comme si s'était sa propre fille mais malheureusement, elle tomba malade.

Après le repas, Nao et Mikoto était tranquillement dans le salon, regardant la télévision, pendant que Mai et Natsuki faisaient la vaisselle.

« Au fait Natsuki, joli suçon » fit la rouquine d'un air naturel. « M-Mai! » rougit-elle brusquement. « Huh, je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé.. » demanda la jeune fille en posant un doigt sous son menton faisant mine de réfléchir. « BAKA! Rien du tout !» rétorqua Natsuki. « Haaaa, vraiment? » lui fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. « Il ne s'est rien passé baka. On a rien fait… Et puis c'est pas tes affaires de toute façon! » bredouilla-t-elle.

Les semaines et les mois passèrent paisiblement et le mois de mai arriva enfin.

« Ara, tu t'en sors? » En ce dimanche après-midi, Natsuki était chez Shizuru et faisait ses devoirs devant la table basse du salon.« Je viens de finir » répondit la jeune fille en s'étirant. Elle sentit deux bras autours de sa taille et fut soudainement portée dans le fauteuil. « Shi-Shizuru.. » dégluti Natsuki. Shizuru s'allongea sur Kuga de tout son long et cacha sa tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum et soupira. « Ça ne va pas? » demanda la plus jeune, resserrant son étreinte.

Un sourire espiègle,que Natsuki ne remarqua pas, se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme de Tokyo. « Ara, un peu fatiguée » lui répondit-elle.

Elle déposa des baisers dans le cou de Natsuki, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis l'embrassa tendrement. « Fatiguée, uh? » murmura Natsuki entre deux baisers. Shizuru sourit mais continua de l'embrasser. Elle demanda la permission à Natsuki et dès qu'elle eu le feu vert, elle pénétra sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille et quand leurs langues se touchèrent, Shizuru soupira de plaisir.

Elle s'accouda sur son bras gauche et déposa sa main droite sur la joue de Natsuki, accentuant le contact de leur baiser.

Natsuki passa ses mains dans le dos de Shizuru, la rapprochant d'elle, puis passa une main dans les cheveux de Shizuru, puis la déposa sur sa nuque. Elles ne se séparèrent que quelques secondes pour reprendre leur oxygène, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, chaque baiser devenant de plus en plus sensuel.

Au bout d'un long moment, elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, rougissantes légèrement.

Natsuki se redressa, Shizuru assise sur elle et l'embrassa à nouveau, la serrant plus contre elle. Elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt et les remonta jusqu'en haut de son dos et le lui caressa lentement. Shizuru frissonnait contre Natsuki.

A l'aide de Natsuki, elle enleva son t-shirt et l'envoya balader plus loin dans le salon. Natsuki détailla le trésor qui se trouvait devant elle et rougis légèrement. Elle rapprocha sa tête et déposa des baisers sur le torse de Shizuru, déviant sur ses épaules, dans son cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine.

En un coup de hanche, Natsuki la fit basculer et s'assit au dessus d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Shizuru la regarda et passa ses mains sous son top, caressa son ventre, remontant ses mains plus haut et lui enleva son t-shirt, qui trouva sa place à côté du sien.

Elles s'observèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes, tout en se mordant leurs propre lèvres. Natsuki se coucha sur Shizuru et elles frissonnèrent quand leurs corps se touchèrent.

Shizuru passa ses deux bras autours du coup de Natsuki et la rapprocha encore plus d'elle,son souffle chaud taquinant l'oreille de la cadette. « Natsuki.. » gémit-elle sur un ton plaintif.

Kuga ferma les yeux un instant, envahie par cette excitation grandissante. Elle déplaça sa tête et retrouva le goût des lèvres de Shizuru. Elle repassa ses mains dans son dos et lui désagrafa son soutien-gorge. Natsuki s'arrêta et regarda Shizuru dans les yeux, qui brillèrent d'une lueur flamboyante. « Vas-y » murmura-t-elle.

Délicatement, Natsuki le lui enleva, tout en lui caressant les bras et le jeta à terre. Shizuru fit de même avec celui de Natsuki et elles rougirent furieusement tout en s'observant.

Natsuki se pencha à nouveau sur Shizuru et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle repartit dans son cou, et le lécha descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle prit un sein dans sa bouche et caressa l'autre délicatement. Elle porta la même attention pour l'autre, continuant pendant quelques minutes.

Shizuru avait fermé les yeux sous l'onde de choc qui venait de la traverser et ne put retenir un gémissement.

Natsuki déplaça sa bouche sur le ventre de Shizuru, l'embrassant, le mordillant et le léchant. Elle remonta et embrassa Shizuru amoureusement.

Shizuru ne savait plus si elle rêvait ou non. La cohérence la quittait de plus en plus tant cette sensation lui brûlait le corps. Son sang était aussi chaud que de la lave coulant dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait contrôler sa respiration et son cœur tapait rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Elle sentit deux mains lui enlever son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement, et entendit le bruit sourd de ceux-ci tombant à terre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Natsuki qui l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et à son tour, elle lui enleva les vêtements restants.

Natsuki reporta son attention sur le ventre de Shizuru et elle descendit lentement de plus en plus bas. Elle caressa lentement les cuisses sensuellement et joua pendant quelques instants avec le bouton de plaisir de Shizuru, qui lâcha un nouveau gémissement, qui s'ajoutait aux autres.

Natsuki remplaça sa langue par sa main et retourna embrasser Shizuru. Elle regarda le corps en dessous d'elle et une vague de plaisir l'envahi « Si belle… » pensa-t-elle. « N-Natsuki.. » La voix était suppliante, tant elle en voulait plus. Natsuki la regarda dans les yeux, descendant sa main encore plus bas dans la source de chaleur de Shizuru. Celle-ci s'agrippa aux épaules de sa douce et se prépara à l'intrusion, se collant plus à Natsuki.

Kuga entendit un cri plaintif mélangé à un gémissement s'étouffé dans son épaule et sentit Shizuru mordre celle-ci. Elle regarda Shizuru et vit une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Elle la récolta avec sa langue et embrassa Shizuru, faisant lentement des va-et-vient en elle. Au fil du temps, elle accéléra le rythme et sentit Shizuru s'approcher de l'orgasme.

Shizuru suivait le rythme imposé par la louve, ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus irréguliers. Elle était prise dans un ouragan d'extase et de plaisir, entendant seulement la jeune fille lui murmurer des mots d'amour, gémissant également.

Elle sentit Natsuki introduire un autre doigt en elle et quelques secondes après, Shizuru se libéra en criant le nom de son ange. Celle-ci épuisée enleva délicatement sa main de l'antre de plaisir et se reposa sur Shizuru, cachant sa tête dans son cou.

Elle s'emprisonnèrent dans une étreinte confortable et tentèrent de reprendre connexion avec le monde réel ainsi que de calmer leur respiration.

Après quelques minutes, Natsuki se redressa légèrement et ramassa la couverture qui traînait au sol et recouvrit leurs corps fatigués. Elle embrassa Shizuru tendrement et retourna à sa place.

« Je t'aime » Le cœur de Natsuki rata un battement en entendant ce chuchotement à son oreille. Elle se redressa légèrement, et regarda Shizuru dans les yeux, captant cette lueur brillante. Celle-ci déposa sa main sur la joue de Natsuki et le caressa délicatement.

Shizuru regarda Natsuki d'un air inquiet, elle n'avait toujours pas réagit. « Natsuki? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Kuga observa Shizuru et un large sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle se rapprocha de Shizuru et l'embrassa tendrement. « Je t'aime aussi » lui murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Les deux jeunes femmes fermèrent leurs yeux petit à petit et avec un sourire aux lèvres, finirent par s'endormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, Shizuru émergea lentement de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa silencieusement le visage de Natsuki en dessous d'elle, ayant échangées leurs places durant leur sommeil. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Natsuki mais celle-ci ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Elle se déplaça à côté de Natsuki et retira lentement la couverture, la descendant jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille, redécouvrant le haut de son corps. Elle s'accouda sur son bras gauche et retraça les traits fins du visage de son amante du bout de l'index.

Elle caressa la joue, la mâchoire, descendant sur le menton puis dans le cou. Tout en faisant cela, elle suivait le chemin du regard. Elle parcoura les clavicules, déviant vers son épaule droite. Elle passa délicatement son doigt sur la trace de la morsure et déposa un baiser dessus.

Shizuru poursuivit son exploration matinale, traçant un chemin entre les seins de Natsuki jusqu'à son ventre. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres et les déposa sur le ventre de Natsuki, le picorant de baisers et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle sentit deux bras autours de sa taille et la serrer légèrement. Elle redressa son visage et rencontra deux yeux émeraudes qui la regardaient. Elle sourit et embrassa Natsuki tendrement.

« Ohayo » murmura Natsuki tout bas, de peur de perturber ce doux moment. « Ohayo.. Gomen Natsuki.. » répondit Shizuru avec la même voix, caressant la morsure. « C'est rien. » lui assura Natsuki, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elles restèrent couchées pendant plusieurs minutes et Shizuru sentit Natsuki s'agiter tout d'un coup.

« Ara, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-elle. « Shizuru! On est lundi! » répondit Natsuki en faisant mine de se lever. Shizuru soupira et bloqua la jeune fille en dessous d'elle. « Natsuki, aujourd'hui il n'y a pas cours c'est congé. Ara, aurais-tu oublié? » lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement. « Heu.. Ha juste. Gomen.. » répliqua-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ara, si Natsuki le veut, je peux lui donner des cours particuliers… » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, descendant un main sur le ventre de la jeune fille. « SHI-Shizuru! » Natsuki rattrapa la main en rougissant furieusement. « Ara,ara…Natsuki est timide ce matin» lui dit-elle en l'embrassant. « R-rien à voir… bon on va heu… prendre une douche! » dit-elle en se levant et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans se rendre compte de sa nudité. « Ara, Natsuki veut le faire sous la douche? » répondit Shizuru en la détaillant. « Shizuru ! » grondait Natsuki en se retournant. « Oi, qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça? » questionna-t-elle. « Ara, le magnifique corps de Natsuki. » répondit-elle simplement. « SHIZURU! » cria Natsuki en entrant dans la salle de bain et en claquant la porte. « Ara, ara.. » rigola Shizuru, la rejoignant.

Deux heures plus tard, elles étaient à table, prenant leur petit déjeuner et Natsuki regarda Shizuru se masser le cou. « Ça fait si mal que ça? » lui demanda-t-elle, lui lançant un regard d'excuse. « Ara, je ne me rappel pas avoir mordu Natsuki aussi fort. » lui répondit-elle en lui souriant. « Gomen Shizuru » La plus âgée fit un sourire et bu son thé. « Ara, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai trouvé ma Natsuki très expressive sous la douche, surtout quand… » sourit-elle « Ça va on a compris! » coupa Natsuki, plongeant dans son bol de riz.

Le téléphone sonna et Shizuru se leva , passant à côté de Natsuki et lui caressa la tête. « Allo? Ha, Midori-san. » Natsuki alla s'asseoir devant la télé, mais tendit l'oreille, essayant de capter la conversation. « D'accord très bien, je te laisse t'en occuper. A demain. » Et elle raccrocha. « Ara Natsuki, ça ne se fait pas d'écouter comme cela. » dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Je regarde la télé, c'est pas pareil. »Shizuru sourit et se blottit dans ses bras.

« Shizuru, de quoi vous parliez? » demanda Natsuki après un certain temps. « Ara, Natsuki.. » répondit la jeune femme de Tokyo « Allé dis-le moi.. » lui supplia-t-elle comme un petit chiot. « Je ne dirais rien Natsuki. » Shizuru se retrouva soudainement couchée dans le fauteuil, sous Natsuki. « Allé Shizuru… Onegai..sensei. » murmura Natsuki sensuellement. Shizuru rougit légèrement « Ikezu.. Tu le sauras comme les autres cette semaine. Kuga-san » lui dit-elle, tentant de se relever. « Tant pis.. » chuchota Natsuki, passant ses mains sous le pull de Shizuru qui frissonna aussitôt. « N-Natsuki.. »

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble jusque tard le soir. « Shizuru, je dois y aller. » murmura Natsuki tout en lui caressant la hanche. « Mou, Natsuki veut vraiment me quitter? » fit-elle faisant une petite moue. « Non, mais demain il y a cours… » Shizuru sourit et colla son corps nu contre celui de son élève « Dans ce cas, reste.. » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant. « On prend mes affaires demain matin en passant alors? » demanda Natsuki en répondant au baiser. Elle n'obtenu qu'un gémissement en guise de réponse.

Un lourd silence pesait dans la classe, chaque élèves regardant leur professeur avec une envie folle de savoir ce qu'elle leur voulait.

« On vous emmène à Tokyo pendant une semaine les filles! » Des cris se firent entendrent dans tout l'établissement. « Ok les filles, on se calme! » cria Midori. « On partira lundi matin à 7h30. De plus là où on ira, il y a un festival qui se déroule pour le moment. Vous aurez droit à l'hôtel, la plage, piscine et tout le tralala et heu… » continua-t-elle la voix plus basse « Miss Maria ne viendra pas avec.. Je dis ça comme ça »

« Waouw, Tokyo! Tokyo! Vous vous rendez compte? TOKYO! » Toute la petite bande rentrait chez elle tranquillement après la nouvelle de leur voyage « Ça va Mai, on a compris » répondit Nao en la regardant sautiller autours d'elle. « Mais c'est trop cool quand même ! Tokyo! » répliqua-t-elle en continuant sa marche.

« Bon moi je vous laisse, je dois heu.. Faire vérifier les freins de ma moto. A demain » répliqua Natsuki en grimpant sur sa bécane. Mai se rapprocha d'elle discrètement « Oui et le garagiste c'est Fujino-Sensei pas vrai? » demanda la rousse malicieusement « T'as tout compris Mai. A plus. » Et elle démarra en vitesse.

En entendant la sonnette, Shizuru se leva rapidement et se précipita sur la porte d'entrée. « Un voyage à Tokyo? C'est trop fort » Elle sourit en voyant Natsuki devant elle et se dépêcha de l'embrasser « Ara, Natsuki a déjà été à Tokyo? » demanda-t-elle en la tirant vers le salon « Heu.. Non mais j'ai une télévision chez moi » plaisanta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Shizuru. « Dis, il y a un festival ou un truc dans le genre en ce moment ? » questionna-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux « Ara, en effet. En vérité, ma famille organise ce petite 'festival' pour fêter l'arrivé de l'été. » répondit Shizuru en fermant les yeux.

« A-Attends. C'est ta famille qui organise le festival? »demanda Natsuki en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Shizuru se redressa et but un peu de son thé « Ara, est-ce que Natsuki connaît Viola Entreprise? » Natsuki la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. « Me dis pas que… tu..tu.. » Shizuru rigola face à la réaction de sa petite amie « Ara, le nom complet est Viola-Fujino Entreprise.. Elle appartient à mes parents mais c'est ma mère qui s'en occupe le plus comme elle vient au départ du côté de sa famille. »

Natsuki ne savait pas quoi répondre. Viola était un nom célèbre dans tout le Japon car c'était une famille très ancienne. C'était tout simplement incroyable. « Natsuki? Ça va? » demanda Shizuru légèrement inquiète face à la tête de Natsuki « Dis-moi, je dois t'appeler Ojou-sama ou non? » demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant. « Mou, ikezu, tu te moque de moi.. »

Lundi matin arriva très vite, il était déjà 6h00. « Natsuki, réveille-toi. On doit partir. » murmura Shizuru en serrant le corps de Natsuki dans ses bras. Un léger grognement se fit entendre, ce qui fit rire Shizuru. « Ara, debout mon petit louveteau. » dit-elle en lui caressant sensuellement tout le long du dos. Elle pu sentir Natsuki frissonner et grogner encore un peu plus. Celle-ci se redressa et regarda le réveil puis reporta son attention sur la femme en dessous d'elle. « 'jour.. On peut pas rester ici? » souffla-t-elle en se recouchant sur Shizuru. « Ara, lève-toi paresseuse. Sinon on va être en retard. » sourit-elle en se redressant. « J'arrive » répondit Natsuki en l'embrassant. Shizuru se leva mais fut soudainement tirée en arrière dans le lit. « Tout compte fait, reste ici.. » répliqua Natsuki en la serrant dans ses bras. « Mou, Natsuki… »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, toutes les filles arrivèrent enfin à destination. « Houaaaaaa Tokyoooo! Nous voilà! » dit Midori en s'étirant. « Elle me fatigue déjà » chuchota Natsuki à Mai. « Natsuki-chan je t'ai entendue.. Bon les filles, écoutez-moi. On a un programme chargé aujourd'hui… Premièrement, vous et votre camarade de chambre vous allez rangez vos affaires. Ensuite… Vamos à la playa! » Nao ricana en montant les escaliers « Quel programme! Mortel le prof. »

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes à la plage, profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Soudain de nouveaux cris hystériques firent sursauter le groupe. « Nan mais c'est quoi le bordel maintenant? » bouda Nao en relevant la tête. « Ce n'est pas Fujino-Sensei? » demanda Mai en faisant un clin d'œil à Natsuki. En effet, Shizuru se dirigeait vers elles avec Midori et toutes les élèves regardaient la femme de Tokyo avec envie, tellement qu'elle était belle dans ce bikini noir. « Yo les filles! Ça va la bronzette? » demanda Midori en s'asseyant à côté de Nao. « Tu picole déjà? » demanda cette dernière en la regardant. « Ben quoi?… »

Natsuki ne quittait pas son amante des yeux, une bouffée de chaleur venait de la submerger. Shizuru faisait de même et s'assit à côté d'elle, leurs bras se frôlant légèrement. Après un certain temps à bronzer et à discuter, Shizuru lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille ce qui la fit rougir et sourire et quitta le petit groupe et retourna à l'hôtel.

« Bon on va pas tarder. » dit Midori en se relevant. Elle réunit toutes les élèves « Ok, vous allez prendre une douche et vous préparer pour sortir. On va faire un tour en ville ce soir. »

« La vache, c'est trop beau! » A présent, la soirée avait débutée et toutes les jeunes filles se baladaient librement dans les rues. Il y avait un monde de fou, des échoppes en tout genre. Les rues étaient éclairées par différentes couleurs, l'ai aromatisé par l'odeur de la nourriture. « Mai, je veux des ramens ! » dit Mikoto avec des yeux doux. « Déjà? Bon d'accord viens par là. » répondit la rousse en rigolant. « Hé Kuga t'as quoi dans ton sac? » demanda Nao en la regardant du coin de l'œil. « Ho heu.. Des trucs.. C'est pas important. » bredouilla-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes, Natsuki s'éclipsa du groupe et se retrouva devant une grande demeure. « Ara, Natsuki est déjà là? » dit une voix que Natsuki pu facilement reconnaître entre mille, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle se tourna vers Shizuru et l'embrassa. « Bon et maintenant? Tu veux cambrioler cette maison? » demanda-t-elle ironiquement. « Ara, Natsuki veut cambrioler ma maison? » répondit-elle en ouvrant la grille. « NANI? C'est ta baraque? Ho la vache! » s'étonna-t-elle. Elle regarda la maison devant elle et ne bougea pas. « Ara, Natsuki devrait fermer la bouche pour ne pas gober les mouches » rigola Shizuru en la tirant par la main. « Allé viens. »

Un petit pont surplombait un ruisseau, l'atmosphère était paisible et reposante. « Viens on passe par derrière. » Le jardin était immense et il donnait sur une forêt plus loin. La lune éclairait se spectacle, illuminant les arbres dont les fleurs ressemblaient à des ampoules rosées. Son reflet illuminait un petit étang où deux poissons nageaient amoureusement.

« T'es parents sont pas là? » demanda Natsuki en entrant dans la demeure. « Ara, ils sont partis en voyage pendant un certain temps. Viens on va se changer. » lui répondit-elle en l'entraînant à l'étage. Après quelques minutes, elle sortirent dans le couloir en même temps et se faisaient face. « D'accord il fait encore vingt degrés à 19h00 mais pourquoi en maillot? » demanda Natsuki en mettant correctement son paréo et en rougissant légèrement. « Ara, suis-moi et tu le sauras. » répondit simplement Shizuru.

« C'est encore loin? » demanda Natsuki en soupirant. Elles marchaient depuis un certain temps maintenant, s'enfonçant dans la fôret derrière la maison de Shizuru. « Ara, Natsuki est impatiente. On y est presque ne t'en fait pas. »

Après quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, uniquement éclairée par la lune. « Et voilà » Le spectacle qui se trouvait devant elles était magnifique. Une sorte de mini lac se présentait à elles, l'eau de la rivière s'écrasait contre les rochers, faisant une cascade au son mélodieux. L'eau était claire, d'un bleu turquoise et les arbres autours étaient les mêmes que dans le jardin de la maison de Shizuru. La lune et des lucioles éclairaient ce paradis de paix.

« C'est magnifique » murmura Natsuki. « Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais plus petite. Personne ne connaît cet endroit » répondit Shizuru en se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Ho purée c'est froid! » grimaça Natsuki en entrant dans l'eau. « Ara, petite frileuse » rigola Shizuru en nageant plus loin. « Ha ouai? » Natsuki plongea sous l'eau et se dirigea vers Shizuru. « N-Natsuki? » Celle-ci se redressa entre les jambes de Shizuru, de façon à ce qu'elle soit sur ses épaules. « Na.. Natsuki! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant fortement. « Je m'amuse. » rigola-t-elle. « Ikezu, fais moi descendre » demanda Shizuru. « Si tu veux.. »

Sans plus de ménagement, elle la fit basculer en arrière et rigola en se retournant. « Mou, t'es pas drôle.. » dit Shizuru en faisant semblant de bouder. « Vraiment? » demanda Natsuki en se collant à elle. Natsuki l'embrassa délicatement et la serra contre elle. « Vraiment… » murmura Shizuru en se décollant d'elle et en retournant vers un rocher. « Ara, Natsuki n'aurait pas oublié quelque chose? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement, faisant pendre quelque chose devant elle.

« KYAAAAA! SHIZURU! Rends-le moi! » hurla-t-elle en plongeant à moitié dans l'eau. « Ara, ara.. Natsuki est si timide.. » rigola-t-elle , agitant toujours le haut du bikini de sa petite amie. « Shizuru… » râla Natsuki, la tête dépassant à peine de la surface. Celle-ci déposa le haut du maillot sur la pierre noire et se rapprocha de Natsuki « Ara, est-ce que tu en a vraiment besoin? » demanda-t-elle en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Elle déposa des baisers dans le cou de Natsuki et se colla encore plus contre elle. « Shi…Shizuru… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe marchait tranquillement dans les bois. « Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose? » demanda Midori en s'arrêtant. Mai sourit largement sachant de quoi il s'agissait mais continua de marcher « Non, tu as du rêver. Bon on retourne à la fête? »

« Bien aujourd'hui on va un peu visiter. Dans la colline plus haut il y a un temple on commencera par là puis on redescendra vers le port. Ne m'en voulez pas, Miss Maria a voulu qu'on fasse quelque chose d'un peu pédagogique » expliqua Midori en voyant la mine déconfite de ses élèves. « C'est vrai qu'avec Midori, on fait que se bourrer la gueule.. » murmura Nao en rigolant « YUUKI! » gronda Midori alors que tout le monde rigolait. « Bon, en route. »

« QUOI TOUT CA ? » cria Nao en regardant l'escalier de pierre qui se dressait devant elle. « Ara, Nao-san ce n'est pas si haut que ça » rigola Shizuru en passant devant elle avec Natsuki. « Heu.. Quand même un peu Sensei. » fit Natsuki en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Ara , serais-tu fatiguée Natsuki-san? »

Natsuki passa derrière elle pour rejoindre Mai et lui frôla discrètement le dos. « Tu es plus fatiguée que moi Shizuru, j'ai plus d'endurance. » Shizuru la regarda s'éloignée et rougis légèrement.

« Bien les filles! Alors on va…Mai? » demanda Midori en regardant la rousse. « Oui? » Midori regarda autours d'elle puis à nouveau la rousse « Où est Mikoto? » Mai rigola et commença à grimper les marches « Elle est sans doute déjà en haut… »

Après quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent toutes en haut et regardèrent le temple qui était devant elle. « J'en.. J'en peux plus.. Tuez-moi.. » souffla Nao en tombant les fesses au sol « Maintenant arrête de te foutre de moi sale gamine » ricana Midori. « Sado.. »

« Maa, Maa. Shizuru-Hime, je ne pensais pas te voir ici. » Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers un grand jeune homme brun qui s'était rapproché de Shizuru. « Ara, Kanzaki-san… » soupira-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire hypocrite. « C'est qui? » murmura Mai tout bas à Natsuki. Celle-ci ne répondit, regardant le jeune homme d'un œil mauvais. « Ara, voici Kanzaki Reito, c'est… » commença Shizuru.

« Je suis son fiancé » coupa Reito.

Une gifle. En entendant ces mots, c'était comme si Natsuki venait de se prendre une gifle en plein visage. Sa respiration venait de se couper net et son cœur avait cesser de battre. « Natsuki? » chuchota Mai en se tournant vers son amie. Seulement, celle-ci avait disparue du groupe.

Shizuru chercha Natsuki du regard mais ne la trouva pas « Shizuru-Hime, est-ce que nous pourrions parler un instant? » demanda Reito en souriant. « Pour toi ce sera Fujino et comme tu le vois, je suis avec ma classe, je n'ai pas le temps. Kanzaki-san. » Sa voix était étrangement froide ainsi que son regard et sans plus, elle s'éloigna. « Bon heu.. Je pense qu'on va aller au port les filles… » dit Midori peu rassurée.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant qu'elle courrait à travers les bois. Elle essayait de courir le plus vite possible, tentant de faire sortir cette peine et cette rage. Elle s'arrêta après une course folle en reconnaissant l'endroit. Elle était arrivée à la clairière où Shizuru l'avait emmenée la veille. Natsuki s'assit sur un rocher, et regarda la cascade devant elle pendant un certain temps. Son cœur était comme l'eau qui s'écrasait sur la pierre, tant elle avait mal..

« Natsuki » Elle se retourna brusquement en entendant cette voix. « Shi..zuru.. » murmura-t-elle. Son regard s'assombri et elle se releva, tentant de retenir ses larmes. « Tu as… un.. fiancé.. Félicitation.. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Natsuki.. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ecoute-moi. » répondit Shizuru avec la même voix. Natsuki ne la regardait pas, s'éloignant d'elle le plus possible « Félicitation.. Sensei. » Elle se retourna et disparu à travers les arbres, ne sachant pas où elle se dirigeait, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues « NATSUKI! »

Le lendemain…

« Franchement, t'es débile »

Natsuki regarda la rousse devant elle avec des yeux ronds « QUOI? Répète un peu! Mai, elle a un fiancé et elle m'a rien dit! » La rousse soupira et se rapprocha dangereusement de Natsuki « Elle ne l'aime pas, ça se voit. T'as pas vu quand elle l'a remballer! Essaye de la comprendre et va lui parler » Natsuki soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel « Je sais pas.. » murmura-t-elle en regardant la plafond. « T'es une tête de mule Natsuki.. Va la voir » fit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Natsuki souffla devant la porte, pris une grande inspiration et frappa.. Aucune réponse. Elle réessaya.. Toujours rien. Elle fit demi tour et se dépêcha dans la hall de l'hôtel. « Midori ! » fit-elle en se rapprochant. « Natsuki-chan? Je te signale que t'es censée être dans ta chambre, t'as vu l'heure? » demanda-t-elle « Où est Shizuru? » demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autours « Heu… je l'ai vue sortir de l'hôtel.. Maintenant que tu le dis ça fait longtemps qu'elle est… HE NATSUKI REVIENS! » cria-t-elle après son élève.

Une heure… Une heure qu'elle était dehors en pleine rue à courir. « Où es-tu Shizuru? »pensa-t-elle. Elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine et réfléchit, regardant autours d'elle« Ho je suis con! » cracha-t-elle avant de recourir vers la gauche. Après quelques minutes, elle arriva enfin devant la demeure de Shizuru. Elle voulut ouvrir la grille mais remarqua que celle-ci était verrouillée.

« Que voulez-vous? » Natsuki releva la tête et regarda l'homme en costume devant elle. Un garde. « J'aimerais voir Fujino Shizuru » L'homme la détailla un instant « Impossible. Veuillez partir. » Avec un regard noir, elle s'éloigna.

Toc Toc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » La porte s'ouvrit sur un garde qui baissa la tête « Une jeune femme voulait voir Shizuru Ojou-sama… Monsieur. » L'homme se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre. « Vraiment? Redoubler de vigilance. Personne n'entre, personne ne sort. »

« Natsuki, t'es où? » dit la voix de Mai de l'autre côté du téléphone. « Je suis chez Shizuru, elle a des emmerdes… Ecoute, je rentre pas, je vais essayer de la ramener » chuchota-t-elle en regardant derrière l'arbre où elle était cachée. « Je vais prévenir Midori. On vous attendra à l'hôtel. Fais attention. » répondit la voix de Mai. Natsuki raccrocha et se dirigea vers le mur.

Elle inspecta les environs et grimpa avec habilité dans un arbre puis passa de l'autre côté. « Merde, des gardes.. » Elle se rapprocha de la maison et se dirigea vers le garage. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. « Cool la moto… Rhaa c'est pas le moment! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle monta quelques marches et ouvrit doucement la porte, regardant de chaque côté. Personne. Elle vit les escaliers et s'y dirigea, arrivant dans le même couloir où elle avait été avec Shizuru. Seulement, devant une porte qui devait certainement être celle de la chambre de Shizuru, se trouvait un garde. « Et merde. » Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte à côté d'elle et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et atterri sur le balcon, se baissant discrètement. « C'est parti » se dit-elle en escaladant la façade. Elle arriva trois fenêtres plus loin et frappa discrètement au carreau.

Shizuru se leva de son lit et se précipita à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. « N-Natsuki.. » fit-elle en fondant en larmes. « Pardonne-moi Shizuru. » répondit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle s'embrassèrent passionnément, le baiser durant pendant un certain temps. Elles en étaient sure, elles ne pouvaient vivre l'une sans l'autre. « Je suis désolée Shizuru.. J'aurais pas dû.. » commença Natsuki mais Shizuru la coupa net en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Un bruit de clés les firent sursautés. « Cache-toi » chuchota Shizuru en la regardant. Natsuki s'exécuta et se cacha derrière une armoire, étant hors de vue du côté de la porte. Shizuru se déplaça et se posta au milieu de la pièce, nerveuse.

« Maa, maa. Shizuru-Hime es-tu décidée maintenant? » demanda Reito en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. « Ara, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dis, Kanzaki-san. Tu peux toujours courir. J'ai déjà quelque un » répondit-elle en reculant, tentant de s'éloignée de lui le plus possible. Un rire clair transperça la pièce. « Ha oui? Et qui donc? » rigola-t-il. « Moi »

Il eut juste le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit un coup de poing s'abattre sur son nez, le cassant par la même occasion. « Espèce de…! » ragea-t-il en se relevant, le visage en sang. Natsuki se déplaça et se mis devant Shizuru, afin de la protéger.

« TU VAS VOIR! » cria-t-il en fonçant sur Natsuki. Celle-ci esquiva son attaque et le bloqua à terre, lui faisant une clé de bras. « C'est plutôt toi qui va voir, crétin! » Un craquement fit frissonner Shizuru de la tête au pied et Reito hurla de douleur. « Oups, je t'ai cassé le bras on dirait » ricana-t-elle en le relevant de force et en le poussant violemment contre le mur. « Approche la et je te tue. » lui dit-elle, le regard remplit de haine.

« Monsieur! Qu'est-ce.. » Le garde entra à peine dans la pièce que Natsuki lui envoya un coup de pied retourner en plein visage, l'assommant net. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Reito, prête à le déchiqueter. Seulement, en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autours de sa taille, Natsuki se calma. « On s'en va… Onegai.. » murmura Shizuru en la serrant contre elle. Natsuki se retourna et en regardant sa petite amie dans les yeux, elle se détendit. « Allons-y » lui dit-elle en la tirant par la main.

Elles réussirent à descendre jusqu'au garage et soufflèrent un peu. « T'as les clés? » demanda Natsuki en s'approchant de la moto. Shizuru la regarda avec un léger sourire et les lui donna. A ce moment là, une voix retentit à leurs oreilles. Elles se regardèrent et grimpèrent rapidement sur la machine. Reito avait donné l'alerte.

« Accroche-toi » dit Natsuki en mettant les gaz. Elles sortirent du garage, mais des gardes se trouvaient devant elles afin de leurs barrer la route. Natsuki sourit et accéléra d'un coup, fonçant dans le tas. Les hommes s'écartèrent et les jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent de la demeure, reprenant la route vers l'hôtel.

« Natsuki! Shizuru! Vous n'avez rien? » Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers leurs amies dans le hall de l'hôtel. « C'est bon Midori.. On monte, à plus tard.. » répondit Natsuki en prenant la main de Shizuru. Elles montèrent jusque dans la chambre de Shizuru silencieusement, ne se lâchant pas la main.

Natsuki ouvrit la porte, la laissant entrée à l'intérieur et lorsqu'elle se retourna, Shizuru se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sourit légèrement, respirant le parfum qui la hantait et lui rendit son étreinte. « Je t'aime » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Shizuru.

Shizuru se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans cet océan émeraude. Elle pu retrouver cette lueur dans les yeux de Natsuki et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment de soulagement la traversa et elle colla son front contre celui de sa petite amie, tout en fermant les yeux.

Natsuki sentit le souffle chaud de Shizuru sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher du visage de Shizuru. « Je t'aime » En entendant ce murmure, Natsuki releva la tête et sourit. Elle se rapprocha de Shizuru et effaça la distance entre leurs lèvres.

Le baiser devint plus vorace au fil du temps, les mains voyageant sur le corps de l'autre. Natsuki porta Shizuru dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le lit où elles se couchèrent. Cette fois-ci, Shizuru mena la danse enflammée de leurs deux corps, les emmenant dans un autre monde.

Shizuru se recoucha délicatement à côté du corps nu de Natsuki et la serra dans ses bras. « T'es déjà réveillée?… » demanda une voix encore endormie. Shizuru sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Natsuki. « J'ai téléphoné à mes parents… Ils vont rentrer le plus vite possible » répondit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs de sa compagne.

Natsuki se redressa légèrement et déposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Shizuru « Ils ont dit quoi? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Ara, d'après ce que j'ai pu déchiffrer des cris de mon père, il va tuer Reito.. » répondit-elle simplement.

Natsuki leva la tête et regarda à nouveau Shizuru dans les yeux. « Ca va toi? » La plus âgée sourit et embrassa Natsuki « Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas… » la rassura-t-elle entre deux baisers. « Je.. M'en ferais toujours pour toi.. » répondit la plus jeune en rougissant légèrement. « Ookini. Ara, Natsuki rougit, c'est kawai » taquina Shizuru « Shi-Shizuru.. » soupira Natsuki.

« Bon les filles, nous on rentre. »

Toute la bande était au karaoké, fêtant la fin de l'année scolaire et leur réussite aux examens. Tout le monde avait bien compris la relation entre Shizuru et Natsuki, ce qui avait fortement fait rougir cette dernière, qui était prête à étrangler Nao car celle-ci ne faisait que la taquiner. Les deux amantes saluèrent leurs amies et partirent de la boîte.

Peu de temps après, elles arrivèrent chez Shizuru et Natsuki commença à stresser, s'attendant à la suite de la journée.

« Ara, Natsuki est prête? » demanda Shizuru en souriant. Natsuki leva des yeux de chiot sur sa petite amie « P-pas du tout.. » bredouilla-t-elle. « Ara, ils ne vont pas te manger Natsuki. » rigola-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'elles habitaient ensemble chez Shizuru. Mais cette après-midi, cela allait être spécial. Natsuki allait rencontrer les parents de sa douce. « Je le sens pas Shizuru.. » dit-elle sur un ton plaintif. Shizuru regarda la mine déconfite de Natsuki et se colla sensuellement contre elle. « Ara, tout ira bien… Je peux te détendre en attendant si tu veux… Na-tsu-ki.. » lui chuchota-t-elle en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt.

Après quelques minutes, on sonna à la porte. « Ara.. » dit Shizuru d'une voix enjouée. « Hoo pitié.. » murmura Natsuki en remettant son t-shirt convenablement.


End file.
